Leda
Names/Titles Bloody Flash Real Name: unknown... Type of Character Normal (when not using Blood Flare) Boss (in a few cases when using Blood Flare) Boss (in almost all cases when she uses her gifts) She becomes progressively tougher and tougher as each and every one of her abilities are activated. Status Wanderer, thought to be dead by the other bloodseeders (no trace is left of her in their history except in one or two places, long forgotten). Legend (old status) Threat Assessment Really High Appearance Her body appears that of most other red pikmin. She wears a headband that she pulls down over her eyes when she wants any fight to be a challenge. The headband is also there to repress her powers. Her form actually hides almost all of her muscles making it hard for an opponent to gauge how strong she is without directly attacking her. Her eyes are a florescent green. She has a florescent blue flower at the end of it. She wears a pair of spike gloves along with a pair of armlets. She also wears a pair of metal clamps around her legs. All of these armlets and metal clamps are there as weights and power restrictors. She has a tail and a pair of wings due to Keijo's alterations. She has countless bio-nanites inside of her body (but they aren't there to heal her unless she's in a dire circumstance). She wears a necklace with a blood red crystal (it only shines when one of Keijo's gifts activated). The crystal has a black sphere/core at its center. It glows ominously with a hidden power. He wears a cloak around her body for traveling purposes. Her body changes when each gift activates. Powers She, like, every other bloodseeder has Blood Flare but hers is a little unusual mostly in the case of her personality. She starts out like she is in blood flare in personality when in battle but when she actually activates it in an intense fight she becomes calm and almost moody. Most of her powers don't really get used unless the fight gets intense enough for her to activate them. She likes to fight mostly with her fists and legs (but that's rare for her to do so). Her fighting style mostly involves weighing her limbs down and restricting her power so that she can only use very little of her powers unless the opponent is a good challenge for her. She doesn't use her tail very much (unless she views her opponent as way more inferior and way weaker than her) but it can be extended and brought back faster than anything (her tail cannot be hurt, frozen or destroyed). Her wings cannot be hurt or frozen. She can fight for hours on end without getting tired. She has earned a few powers from Keijo. Keijo manipulated her body to give her these gifts. The first one shown is an anti-demon weapon. The anti-demon weapon is the only weapon that can hurt certain demons. It uses a certain energy called innocence (this is taken from D. Gray-man all stuff used from there are credited to that show). The type of anti-demon weapon that she uses is parasitic type of which takes up much energy to maintain for very long. The weapon has its own set of abilities that makes it unique. The other gift is still unknown but it can be activated at any point in a fight. It's best if it activates when Blood Flare is actived. This causes a major change in the being using the ability. That's all that can be said about the ability at this point. The other gifts are still hidden but are very potent. All of them do changes to Leda's power and body making her grow stronger and stronger with each one. They make her even more fearsome and if all of them are actived then she becomes almost unstoppable (for a short time (but this can be subverted but it would only destroy Leda in the end if she subverted the ending sequence)). The gifted powers given by Keijo are tied to the blood red crystal. The crystal is indestructable and it shines whenever one of Keijo's gift activated. It's also a emotion inhibitor if it ever falls off then the usual thing will happen with her Blood Flare like all other Bloodseeders. It's also to keep in check some of her other dangerous emotions. Some of the gifts have evolved forms (up to two greater evolved forms) Keijo's Gifts: 1. Kentalas's Fang (an ability that allows her to ignore any and all immunities that one or more opponents may have, it is revealed that she gains a sickly blue aura around her that indicates this gift's activation) 2. Anti-Demon Weapon: Shard of Excalibur (this gift is a weapon entirely based on (or almost entirely based on) the anti-demon weapon wielded by Allen Walker (from D. Gray-man) and it is the same parasitic type as Allen Walker's weapon) 3. Natural Divergence Wave (This gift is one that has been revealed and has to depend on the environment to determine the element used) 4. Unnamed Gift 5. Unnamed Gift 6. Unnamed Gift (Unknown at this time but its power is far more than the other six and it is needed to activate the seventh ability) 7. Unnamed Gift (Her final gift and it is the most powerful out of all of them, it can also be quite the double-edged sword if she doesn't wield this gift correctly) Weaknesses She has all the weaknesses that a normal red has except for a few. It's best to attack her from a distance but don't suspect her to be useless against distant foes. She can use some of her powers to attack distant foes rather quickly without moving from her spot. It's still best to attack her from a distance (but don't be fooled). Resistances She is resistant to wind, electric (only when she's in the air), and ice (only when she's in the air). She becomes even more difficult when her blood flare comes up. She is an excellent fighter up close. Melee and short range attacks are her specialties. It's hard to find an opening if you're attacking up close due to her keen battle sense. Immunities Fire (because of being a fire pikmin and being nearby lava or in lava for most of her life), physical attacks (anything physical just bounces right off of her (it's because of how her body is built)). Personality She is quite crazed in her normal state (when battling), not like if she would attack you straight on, but more like she's talking to herself all the time while the battle is going on. She becomes calmer and saner when she gets closer to activating her blood flare. She becomes extremely clever when she reaches this stage and her use of the tail is used almost simultaneously with her attacks. She is quite merciful when she finally gets into her blood flare. She can be a nut at training. She doesn't like being bothered while training. She is controlled by Keijo but she doesn't know this. If she gets too disobedient then he will press a button and she becomes submissive and peaceful. If anyone meets her then she can come off pretty creepy with her training fetish (just don't let her drag you into it). History She was born a long time ago and was well known by the other bloodseeders during that time. She eventually went away from the other bloodseeders because she was getting tired of her other personality being thrown in. It was also because that she wanted to fight someone other than a bloodseeder. She earned a title while she was with the other bloodseeders and that title soon was taken up by others that she fought with. She eventually found herself fighting off against strange pikmin who had powers that weren't normal. It was when she finally arrived at a lab and fought off against several pikmin with powers that could counter hers even in blood flare that she met Keijo. Keijo had watched her fight while she was in the lab and then fought against her when she attacked him. She attacked him because of what he was doing to the pikmin of the world at that time. The battle was going in her favor until Keijo aggrevated her and that's when it all went down hill. She activated her blood flare finally and was almost going to kill Keijo but Keijo was one step ahead of her. She had time frozen around her and she, herself, was paralyzed. Keijo had done this with a simple device of his that was activated when a being stepped over a certain spot on the floor. Keijo transported her to his main ship and brought her to the containment center on the ship. She was altered by him while she her time was completely frozen. Bio-nanites were introduced into her body. Her wounds that she had sustained were healed by Keijo's pikmin who were experts in healing. It wasn't until today that she was released. She tried to attack Keijo in her crazed state (and still in blood flare due to time being frozen so that the blood flare would still be going on). Keijo put her under his control via the bio-nanites attached to her brain sending signals to the rest of her body and into her brain to obey Keijo. Themes Entrance Theme: Phantom Troupe vs. Mafia - Hunter x Hunter Main Theme: A Day in the Order - D. Gray-man Alternate Theme: Vyse's Theme - Skies of Arcadia Blood Flare's Activation Theme: Innocence Activate - D. Gray-man In her Blood Flare State: Xellos, His True Form - Slayers Battle Themes (Normal State):Final Battle - Blood+ Battle (Going All Out (Normal State)): Zero Two - Kirby 64 Battle (Close to Blood Flare state): Kratos's Battle Theme - Tales of Symphonia Battle (Blood Flare State): Fight Of Sons (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) - Motoi Sakuraba Battle (Going All Out (Blood Flare State)): D-Evil - Ao No Exorcist Training Theme: Paper Mario - Vs. Master Extra Battle Theme: X - Ao No Exorcist Trivia The alterations that Keijo did (both inside and out) have kind flipped the effects of blood flare on her personality. The alterations have also flipped her personality as well. Tropes Battle Aura (Blood Flare), Action Girl, Adaptational Badass, Lawful Evil, Blood Knight, ... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Bloodseed Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:High Level Threats